


because you and i

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Voyeurism, kind-of-incestuous-but-not-really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when jongin's mother told him she was going to remarry, the last thing he'd expected was for him to have a stepsibling in the form of oh sehee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you and i

 

“Mom,” Jongin grumbled as he looked out of the window, where the scenery of a deceptively calm night for a busy city like Seoul zoomed past them. With only the soft hum of their Mercedes Benz's engine punctuating the silence, Jongin still felt incredibly suffocated. He tugged at the sleeves of his button-down shirt, hoping it would alleviate his discomfort, even if a little. It didn’t.  
  
When his mother didn’t answer him, Jongin shifted a little in his seat and turned towards her. “ _Mom_ ," he repeated sharply, feeling the annoyance bubble up within him when he realised that she would rather busy herself over perfecting her makeup than to deal with her own son. “Where are we _going_?”  
  
At this, his mother heaved a sigh and snapped her compact powder case shut. Even so, she didn’t even bother looking at him. “We are going to see your soon-to-be stepfather. He has the good grace to insist on meeting you before our marriage, so I am expecting you to put on your best behaviour – just for tonight, because I know it’s too much to ask from you.”  
  
Jongin felt his own breathing cease promptly at the announcement, his eyes widening from confusion. He had always known his mother didn't quite _want_ him to exist, especially after her divorce with his father, and he knew from servant gossip that his mother was dating someone, but to drop such a huge bomb on him out of the blue? This definitely took the cake.  
  
Sometimes, he wasn’t sure why his mother had bothered to fight for his custody if she didn’t even care.  
  
“And you didn’t bother telling me this before we left the house, why?” Jongin didn’t want to sound like a fucking petulant child, but his mother was making things _so_ difficult for him.  
  
His mother finally glanced at him at the question. Her eyes were icy and full of resentment, and Jongin fought hard to not flinch. “I was under the impression that you didn’t care.” She said coldly. “You’ve always been more interested in chasing after skirts than concerning yourself about matters involving the family.”  
  
_There has been no ‘family’ ever since you filed for divorce_ , Jongin wanted to shout at her, but he chewed on the insides of his cheek to stop himself. As much as he loathed the thought, he was going to have to spend the rest of the night with her, and he wasn't much too keen on having to be showered with one concealed insult after the other, especially in front of another man who was going to be his stepfather.  
  
Jongin's insides twisted at the thought.  
  
Jongin settled for a quiet, disgruntled, "You've never been one to let me in on your life, anyway." Judging by the way his mother threw her makeup kit a little harder than was necessary back into her clutch, there was no doubt she had heard him.  
  
He was honestly beyond caring.  
  
When their car rolled onto the streets of Gangnam-gu, though, the realisation dawned upon him that this man his mother had been seeing was probably as loaded as she was. His suspicions were further confirmed when they stopped before the most expensive restaurant in town, and Jongin carefully schooled his expressions into a confident smirk as he got off the car. No one had to know about the argument he’d just had with his mother, and he was sure their driver had enough sense of self-preservation to not be prattling around about the incident.  
  
When Jongin was told that he was going to have a new stepfather soon, he imagined the man to be single and good-looking enough to steal his mother’s attention. There were many traits which Jongin had unfortunately inherited from his mother, and one of it was the propensity to go for physical attractiveness. He wished he wasn’t so shallow, but there was only so much he could do to change that fact.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when the man his mother was supposedly dating came out to greet them, sporting a crisp black suit and a very well-defined jawline. Somehow, it reminded Jongin of his own father, but he guessed his mother had a thing for such features.  
  
He figured he’d be able to stand this man a lot more than his own mother, when he was greeted with nothing but amiability and friendliness. Then there was talk about ‘my daughter’ and ‘your mother tells me you go to the same school’ in the middle of his daze, signalling the start of the shut-down process of Jongin’s brain.  
  
He wasn’t expecting a stepsibling at all; he’d been living the past seventeen years of his existence as an only child, and to suddenly have someone around his age living with him under the same roof… Why couldn’t his mother have prepared him better for all of this?  
  
The impact was lessened – if only by a minuscule bit – when the man stepped aside to reveal a beautiful face seated at the table, with alluring eyeliner-rimmed eyes and small lips. Jongin could never begrudge eye-candy.  
  
That was before his brain looked past all the makeup and recognised who the girl was, and Jongin felt like he was going to be awfully sick.  
  
Oh no, anyone _but_ Oh Sehee.  
  
(He felt marginally more comforted when her expressions mirrored his.)  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..  
  
 

“She’s such a goddess.”  
  
There was a dreamy sigh coming from Jongin’s left, causing him to pause in the middle of chewing on his sandwich to send a judging glance at Chanyeol.  
  
“Dude,” he said pointedly. “Stop drooling all over the lunch table. You’re disgusting.”  
  
Panicking and thinking that it was true, Chanyeol immediately wiped his chin with his sleeve, making Jongin cringe away in disgust, even though there wasn’t really any drool on it. Sometimes, he wondered why he was even friends with Chanyeol.  
  
At least Chanyeol had the decency to look sheepish at his actions. “Can’t help it, man. There’s just something about Sehee that lures you right in.”  
  
Jongin made a gagging sound at the comment. “Don’t talk about her in my presence.”  
  
“Are you already playing the big brother card?” Taemin, who very conveniently decided to appear for lunch, slid onto the bench next to Jongin and nudged him playfully in the ribs. “It’s been less than a week since you’ve officially become stepsiblings, and you’re already so protective over her.”  
  
“Shut up, Taem.” Jongin snapped darkly. “If it becomes public knowledge, I am going to end you.”  
  
His threat didn’t stop Chanyeol from prodding further about Sehee, though. “But what is she really like? Everyone thinks she’s an angel sent from heaven–” Jongin pretended to throw up again at the description, of which Chanyeol pointedly ignored. “–but I’m sure you have juicier information to share, since you’re living with her and all.”  
  
“Class A bitch.” There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation within Jongin as he said that. He didn’t even care if Chanyeol was trying to murder him with his stares for defiling his _goddess_ ; he felt that the truth should be out in the open.  
  
Class A bitch. That was precisely what Jongin thought about Sehee, even if he wasn’t the best person to put the label on her. Jongin remembered how, on the day after their parents’ wedding, he had found Sehee’s cat Pinkupinku (who the hell even named their pets like that, anyway?) in his room. Being the nice person that he was, Jongin had decided to personally return the feline to Sehee, though when she had opened the door, Sehee looked at Jongin as though she had caught him red-handed for trying to dunk her cat into a pot of boiling water.  
  
There wasn’t even a word of gratitude before she snatched her pet right out of his arms and slammed the door right in his face. They hadn’t exchanged a single word since, at home or in school – not that they have done it before, either.  
  
Jongin didn’t mind. He had a notorious reputation for being the resident playboy of the school, being rich and good looking, and Sehee herself had hoards of admirers hot on her tails. It was better if everyone thought they were complete strangers and didn’t know of each other’s existence. Jongin wasn’t very much inclined to explain their suddenly complicated relationship.  
  
“You’re just jealous you don’t have enough girls squealing over you like she does,” Chanyeol let out another dreamy sigh as he ogled at the way Sehee was gracefully eating her spaghetti (according to him, anyway).  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes as Taemin cackled next to him. “Shut _up_ , Chanyeol.”  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

As if suddenly having a sibling wasn’t already too much for Jongin to deal with, he had to deal with a new pet running around in the house, too. To make things worse, Jongin wasn’t exactly the best of friends with four-legged creatures that weren’t canines.  
  
“Stupid fucking cat! Get back here!” He growled, stumbling over his book bag in the process when he tried to run after Sehee’s pet. The demon had so conveniently turned his favourite bookcase into its scratch post, giving Jongin a nasty surprise the moment he had stepped out of the shower in only his shorts and a towel on his head.  
  
There were two things which Jongin had forgotten: One, he now had another occupant in the house with him; and two, he should have dried his feet first before he had engaged the demon in a 100-metre sprint around the house. Never mind that the floorboards have very recently been waxed, he was also incredibly unfamiliar with the Oh mansion’s layout, which entailed more mishaps than he could count.  
  
He was pretty sure his shins were covered in purpling bruises by the time he managed to corner that goddamned cat in the living room, but at that very moment, there was nothing else he wanted to do except to get rid of that pest.  
  
Jongin was so focused on approaching the cat with extreme caution that he didn’t even notice the front door opening. It wasn’t until a shrill _‘Kim Jongin, what the fuck are you doing?!’_ rang throughout the house that Jongin snapped up and whipped around, his heart pounding hard against his chest.  
  
Sehee’s expressions reminded him of an incoming thunderstorm, from how dark it looked as she glared at him. Pinkupinku, being the little shit it was, took the opportunity to run towards its owner with a soft meow, pretending to be the innocent party in this situation. Sehee was still glaring at him as she scooped her cat into her arms, shielding her protectively out of Jongin’s clutches.  
  
“I came back a little later, and you’re here trying to kill my cat? What _is_ your problem?” She practically hissed at Jongin, stroking her cat’s fur to calm it down. The demon purred satisfactorily and looked every bit smug – if it could even do that – and somehow, it pissed Jongin off even more.  
  
“If you found out what that– that _thing_ has been up to–”  
  
“You’ve probably been a complete douche to her to deserve it.” Sehee cut him off determinedly, allowing no room for argument, and turned on her heels to leave. Before that, though, she took another glance at his torso, and stuck her nose high up in the air. “Put a fucking shirt on, creep.”  
  
Jongin could only stare at her slack-jawed with disbelief.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

Turns out that hating Sehee’s demon of a pet didn’t really give Jongin any excuse to not notice Sehee whenever she was near. Especially not when she would wear the shortest of shorts since it was the height of summer, and a tank top to boot.  
  
Jongin didn’t know if it was a deliberate act on her part, but Jongin did find it excruciatingly distracting when she’d walk around flaunting so much skin in his face, even if all Jongin wanted to do was to lounge in the hall and watch TV.  
  
It wasn’t as though Jongin didn’t find her attractive. He did; that was the fundamental problem. She had legs so long and fair, and Jongin swore he could see the way her muscles contracted with every movement, and _fuck it_ he shouldn’t be staring so much because it was wrong in every single way. Sehee was technically his sister now, and siblings _do not_ ogle at each other and have inappropriate thoughts about them, _sans_ clothes.  
  
By the fifth time Sehee walked right past him in those tantalising shorts of hers within the span of a few hours, Jongin had to excuse himself from the hall with a low mumble, his cheeks burning from the embarrassment of getting a hard-on by imagining what it would feel to run his hands across the full expanse of her milky white skin.  
  
It took him three cold showers to calm down completely that afternoon.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

“If only all those girlfriends of yours knew how sleazy you were, I’m sure they would dump you in a heartbeat.”  
  
The unnecessary comment made Jongin frown, and he peered over the top of his textbook to look at Sehee. She was in her customary outfit again, composed of a spaghetti top and shorts. The way she was crossing her arms in front of her chest was making her cleavage more pronounced, and Jongin lounged back and admired the view.  
  
What could he say? Sehee was blessed with a nice rack and an ever nicer behind.  
  
“You’re talking as if I murdered your cat.” Jongin shot back. “What was that about?”  
  
Sehee glanced at him pointedly. “Have you ever heard of a shirt? Because you definitely need to furnish your wardrobe with one.”  
  
Following her line of sight, Jongin remembered belatedly that he hadn’t bothered putting on one after stepping out of the shower. The summer heat was plain unbearable these days, and he didn’t think anyone would care. For one, he was sure the housemaids enjoyed the time of their lives whenever he walked around the house topless.  
  
“Why?” He challenged with a smirk, spreading his arms open in a welcoming gesture, leaving his chest and abs in full viewing glory. “Is this bothering you?” _As much as I feel bothered looking at you?_  
  
Jongin didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for Sehee to turn bright red up to the tips of her ears. He did quite enjoy her reaction, though, his smirk growing wider when she huffed in clear frustration and swallowed.  
  
“You are insufferable,” she snapped finally, and stormed right out of the room, still blushing hard.  
  
Well, at least he now knew that Sehee was just like any average girl.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

“Something’s not right here.” Taemin expressed, the worry evident in his voice.  
  
Jongin did a double take at his own thoughts. Taemin and ‘worry’ sounded wrong when put together. He was the more carefree one out of Jongin’s gang of friends.  
  
“What?” He turned to look at Taemin, who had a very serious look on his face as he watched Jongin. Jongin was tempted to push his face away, but it would probably turn out to be a very painful lesson for Jongin, so he aborted the idea.  
  
“You haven’t been flirting around for days. What gives?”  
  
This warranted a punch though, and Jongin did precisely that, aiming a fist at Taemin’s gut. There was an immense sense of satisfaction when Taemin doubled over in pain.  
  
“Fuck you,” Jongin said with passion. “Chasing after skirts is not my pastime.”  
  
“I beg to differ,” Chanyeol cut in, expressions solemn. It earned him Jongin’s middle finger for his efforts, but he ignored that, too. “You’ve toned down after your mother’s wedding, and frankly, you’re scaring both of us.”  
  
Jongin frowned at them and pushed his lunch tray away. He didn’t have much of an appetite, especially after he’d caught sight of the senior Kris flirting with Sehee at her table. It made him feel worse when she actually _giggled_ at something he said.  
  
Damn, he thought Sehee would have had more class and a better taste in boys.  
  
“Is it wrong to want to give up on that lifestyle?” He wondered aloud. It was true, in a sense. After he found out that even his mother knew of his playboy tendencies, Jongin wanted to change for the better. It was tiring, having to think of new ways to please girls on a daily basis, and he thought he’d made enough enemies from the girls he’d scorned. He didn’t want to end up being a carbon copy of his mother, either.  
  
“Coming from you, yes,” Chanyeol and Taemin chorused. Jongin wondered if it would be illegal for him to end them right then and there. The imaginary angel on his shoulder said yes, but the devil was egging him on. He was sorely tempted to listen to the devil for once.  
  
Frustrated, Jongin opted for a weak _‘fuck you both’_ instead. Even as Taemin and Chanyeol continued throwing postulation after postulation about Jongin’s sudden change in attitude, he found that he couldn’t focus on the conversation at hand enough to snap back with a retort.  
  
Instead, he found himself watching Sehee keenly, his eyes darkening just a little more with every successful attempt of Kris Wu’s to make his stepsister laugh.  
  
He felt even worse when Sehee finally caught his gaze and sent a dark scowl in his direction, as if wordlessly telling him to stay the fuck out of her life. Jongin immediately made a grab for his bag, walking right out of the cafeteria without saying another word to his friends.  
  
He tried hard to ignore the way his stomach was churning miserably, not wanting to know what it actually meant.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

He should’ve seen this coming. He really should have.  
  
In retrospect, Jongin had no idea why he’d agreed to Sehee’s suggestion to both their parents that they should give their house-helps a long break while their parents went on their two-month long honeymoon. He probably thought it was going to give him a little more freedom to do whatever he wanted, and a little more privacy.  
  
When he walked past Sehee’s room and had his attention grabbed by the unmistakable sound of soft moans, though, Jongin began to wonder if it was a great mistake, after all.  
  
Jongin tried to will himself to walk away. He really did. But his stupid eyes just had to notice the way her room door was ajar, and his lower head _had_ to kick in and take charge of his actions.  
  
He did feel guilty for watching her fuck herself on her own fingers, but he found that he couldn’t really turn away from the sight. In his defence, Jongin was a very hormonal teenager, and Sehee should have known better, should have been more careful in keeping her door shut.  
  
It definitely didn’t help when Chanyeol’s previous comments of _she should be very pliant, being a gymnast and all_ came back to mind. Jongin’s cock twitched as he confirmed that fact with his own eyes, appreciating the way Sehee’s back arched high off the bed with every thrust of her fingers into her own cunt.  
  
Those sweet sounds she was making made Jongin feel that much warmer under the collar, her small mouth parting in silent gasps and desperate attempts to draw more air into her lungs. As a dancer himself, he could agree on the fact that she looked absolutely beautiful like that, writhing and panting on the sheets as her fingers get swallowed between her legs, her other hand caressing her breasts with such exquisite gentleness.  
  
Without thinking, Jongin stuck a hand past the waistband of his pants, fisting his half-hard cock and working up a slow pace, matching it to the rhythm of Sehee fucking herself on her own fingers. It wasn’t difficult to imagine himself kneeling between her legs, taking a nipple between his teeth and gently biting down on it, even with the conscious thought that she was technically his sister now.  
  
The devil on his shoulder was telling him that they weren’t related by blood, that he didn’t have to feel guilty for jerking himself off to the sight of her masturbating, and Jongin was only all too glad to play along with that.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to get to full hardness, his cock slick with precum, now that Sehee was moaning even louder as she fucked herself down on her fingers, her other hand playing with her clit. Jongin could feel his legs trembling beneath him as he grew close to completion, and with a few more thrusts into his fist, Jongin was already coming with a quiet moan, biting on his arm to muffle the sound.  
  
Sehee came with a high-pitched whine moments later, her back arching off the bed gracefully. Jongin had never felt more want than he was feeling now, to wrap his arms around her and cover her collarbones with butterfly kisses as she came down from her orgasm high.  
  
But then Jongin could feel his heart stopping when he looked up and found Sehee’s gaze pinned on him. He flushed bright red at being caught, and immediately made a run for it without uttering a word.  
  
What he didn’t see, though, was the way Sehee’s lips curled into an unmistakable smirk as he left.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

Jongin lived his following days in trepidation. There was never a moment where he wouldn’t wonder if Sehee was going to approach him and give him a literal version of living hell for being such a voyeur, but she didn’t.  
  
In fact, Sehee pretended as though nothing had happened at all, returning to her Class A bitch self and flaunting her skin before Jongin every chance she gets. Sometimes she’d bend over right in front of Jongin, giving him a nice view down the front of her very loose shirts. As if that wasn’t already enough to rile him up, she began losing her bra in the house, too, granting Jongin a peek at her pink, pert nipples. Sometimes she’d lie on her bed, clad only in her underwear, giving Jongin a hell lot of embarrassing moments whenever he’d forget to knock and barge into her room to scream at her about Pinkupinku.  
  
Oh Sehee was the perfect embodiment of temptation. Jongin was determined not to give in.  
  
There were subtle changes in their relationship dynamics, though, like the way she became a lot closer to him than she’d ever been. Once Jongin had gotten over the fact that he’d essentially watched her fuck herself, he would try doing some brotherly things with her. Since they had no way out of their stepsibling relationship, Jongin figured it might be worthwhile to at least make peace with Sehee.  
  
He would’ve been more successful, if it wasn’t for the tiny jolts of electricity that ran down the length of his spine whenever she squashed her chest against his arms, leaving Jongin to his fantasies of pinning her down in bed and fucking her hard.  
  
Kim Jongin’s life was very difficult indeed.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

After the third time Jongin had walked in on Sehee lying on her bed almost completely naked, he very rarely ventured to her side of the house if there wasn’t anything urgent he needed her for, preferring instead to shoot her a quick text on the phone. There was only so much self-control he possessed, being a teenager and all. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Sehee was as gorgeous as a girl could get, with a willowy figure which looked good in whatever clothes she had on.  
  
That aside, when Jongin and Sehee weren’t actively antagonising each other, Jongin came to realise that she was, in fact, quite the silent person. There were times when she’d spend the afternoon completely immersed in the novel she was reading; Jongin wouldn’t admit it in the open, but he thought Sehee was most beautiful at such moments. There was something about her concentrated look that lured Jongin in, leaving him mesmerised and breathless in a way that no other girl could do, and he wanted so badly to keep that image to himself.  
  
When Jongin came to realise that, he knew he was, in every literal sense, fucked.

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

  
  
Jongin didn’t think he was a gentleman at all, nor did he find it necessary to get pissed on behalf of a girl, even if he _was_ actively fucking her on every alternate days, like Jung Soojung who’d been his sort-of friend with benefits a couple of months ago. It would definitely spell an unnecessary form of attachment on the girl’s part to him, and the last thing Jongin wanted was for his flings to get complicated.  
  
On the extremely rare occasion that he _does_ get pissed as fuck, though, Jongin found that he was more surprised by the person whom he was defending.  
  
It wasn’t as though Jongin had meant to eavesdrop on the heated argument he’d accidently stumbled upon while walking to the washroom. He was more than glad to ignore whatever the couple was screaming at each other about, and merrily went on his way.  
  
But his brain just had to be sharp enough to pick up on the fact that the girl’s voice belonged to _Sehee_. Everything else that happened right after was a white hot flash of anger on Jongin’s part, and probably a punch right across the face of the person who was disturbing Sehee.  
  
It was probably too much on Jongin’s part to assume the guy was harassing Sehee, because Sehee could really be a royal pain sometimes, but gut instincts told him that it wasn’t Sehee’s fault this time. It must have been the fear in her eyes, or the panicked expression she was wearing. He couldn’t forget the surprise on Sehee’s face when he appeared, the gratefulness nullifying whatever pain Jongin could feel in his knuckles.  
  
She’d thanked him with a voice so small, so unsure that Jongin himself didn’t know what to do. It was unlike the headstrong Sehee he was used to dealing with, and he wondered if the gutsy side she put up was only for show. He settled for sounding disgruntled in the end, but not before giving her a lecture on being more careful around guys.  
  
He pretended not to notice the small smile which had played on Sehee’s lips as she trailed after him.  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

It was the warmest day of summer yet, and against his better judgement, Jongin found himself wandering over to Sehee’s room, intending to drag her out of the house with him to have a bowl of shaved ice or a cup of bubble tea, whichever she was in the mood for.  
  
He wasn’t surprised to find the door ajar once again, but he was struck by the sounds of quiet sobs instead of the soft moans he had accidentally stumbled upon a couple of weeks ago. For some unexplained reason, his heart wrenched at the sound, and curiosity got the better of him, urging him on for a peek.  
  
Sehee was curled up on the bed (fully-clothed, thank God) with her phone pressed against her ear, her face tear-stricken. In the place of the usually-confident Sehee was a vulnerable girl, her insecurities and fears out in the open. It was a side of Sehee which Jongin had never expected to see, not after the day he had helped her get away from the guy who was harassing her. Jongin’s hands curled up into fists by his side, willing his impulsiveness away.  
  
He meant to give Sehee the privacy that was due, but the moment he turned around to leave, something she said kept him frozen in his steps.  
  
“I _hate_ this family, mom. Dad doesn’t give a shit about me when he’s with that woman. I don’t understand why you won’t let me stay with you.” Her voice sounded so broken, Jongin could feel the urge to protect her washing over him. He felt frustrated at the same time, because he had no idea what else he could do to make her happier. He’d never meant for her to feel so miserable with her new family. Granted, he didn’t like his own mother either, but he wondered why they had never talked about this before.  
  
“Mom, _please_ , let me–” Sehee begged but suddenly cut herself off, and Jongin presumed that her mother had hung up on her. He realised his guess was right when she launched her phone at the wall in a fit of anger, sobbing even harder into her comforter after.  
  
Jongin chewed on his bottom lip, deciding to fuck it all and walked right into her room. There was a gasp of surprise when Jongin gathered Sehee into his arms, but he held tightly onto her when she tried to push him away.  
  
“Stop resisting,” he said, exhausted by the fact that they couldn’t seem to get along well no matter what he did. “I know you’re hurt, and I wish you could just let me be there for you instead of pushing me away.”  
  
He didn’t expect it to work, but Sehee surprised him when she stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around his waist instead. “I’m tired, Jongin. I don’t _want_ this.”  
  
“I know how you feel.” Jongin sighed, gently caressing her hair. She leaned just a little more into his touch. “Stupid adults and their stupid fucking whims, right?”  
  
His words managed to coax a small laugh out of Sehee. It warmed his heart to know that he could at least do something right.  
  
“I wish we weren’t fighting all the time.” Sehee admitted. Jongin could feel her drawing idle circles on the small of his back, sending tingles down his back, but she sounded a little less miserable than she had been, and Jongin was glad for that.  
  
“Me too.” He agreed. He wondered how different their relationship would’ve been, if they hadn’t been thrown into the mess their parents had created.  
  
“Jongin?” Sehee suddenly called out, and Jongin found himself looking down at her. Before he could even respond, though, Jongin’s eyes flew wide open when he could feel her soft lips against his. The press of her lips was hesitant, lingering between the decision to stay put or to pull away, as though waiting for him to respond.  
  
Jongin’s mind voice screamed at him to break the kiss, but instead he found his willpower rapidly fading away. It felt so wrong and so right at the same time, and Jongin was honestly just plain confused.  
  
Sehee seemed to have gained more courage when he didn’t pull away, and she deepened the kiss, nibbling gently on his lower lip and coaxing a soft moan out of him. That was when Jongin’s competitive edge kicked in, and he kissed her back with more force, determined not to let her overpower him.  
  
By the time they broke apart to gasp for air, his head was spinning from exhilaration, and he vaguely noticed that she was now lying on her back, smiling up at him with her hands wrapped around his neck. His top was mysteriously gone.  
  
Five more seconds passed them by before Jongin realised what the fuck he had just done, and he quickly attempted to clamber off her. Sehee’s hold on him was strong, though, and her eyes on him were pleading. “Jongin, don’t you want this?”  
  
Jongin swallowed hard at the question. This was everything he had always dreamed of, ever since the time he had watched her masturbate, but that was beside the point. Fantasies could remain as fantasies, he didn’t mind. But to re-enact his dreams–  
  
“We’re _siblings_ , Sehee, don’t you see?” He croaked, torn between sticking to what was left of his morals, and giving in to his deepest desires.  
  
“We’re only siblings because our parents decided to conveniently get married.” Sehee shook her head, defiant. “We’re not related by blood. Not now, not ever.”  
  
Jongin swallowed again, his hands running hesitantly down her side to rest on her hip. God only knew how much he wanted this. “I don’t want you to regret this.”  
  
Her touch which lingered on his arm was surprisingly gentle. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I thought I’d regret it later.” Sehee whispered, her cheeks pinking at the confession. Jongin could feel himself getting winded by the sight. Sehee’s usual confidence was gone without a trace, leaving only an uncharacteristic shyness, and once again, Jongin’s protective side kicked in.  
  
He both loved and hated the way Sehee was messing with his head.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked, feeling his hesitant gaze on Sehee.  
  
The affirmation came in the form of another soft kiss against his lips, and Jongin immediately erased every conscious thought of her being his stepsister, seeing her as the person he wanted to love and cherish the most instead. It was peculiar, how rapidly his feelings had evolved into this, and he regretted that he hadn’t gotten to know Sehee earlier.  
  
Chaste kisses soon turned into something _more_ when lust kicked in. The way Sehee’s hands were roaming across the expanse of his chest drove him mad, and Jongin wasted no time in getting Sehee to lose her top and shorts, too. She had lacy black lingerie beneath her clothes, turning him on even more.  
  
Jongin wrapped his arms around her torso, worshipping her body and kissing a trail down the sides of her bra, before pushing one of the cups aside and swirling his tongue around a pert nipple. Up close, the soft mewls and heavy panting was a lot more arousing, and Jongin could feel himself hardening rapidly beneath his pants.  
  
“Jongin, please–” Sehee gasped just then, and Jongin instantly knew what she wanted, continuing his kisses further down. By then, he was so consumed with desire – sure that she was, too – that he didn’t bother taking things slow. Her panties soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, her legs on Jongin’s shoulder as his tongue fucked into her.  
  
It wasn’t the first time Jongin had gone down on a girl, but something felt distinctly different to him. At least, he knew that this wasn’t a passing fling, wasn’t a game on his part.  
  
He was mildly surprised when Sehee tugged on his hair to pull him up for another messy kiss, their tongues tangling together as she tasted herself on his lips. Unlike other girls he’d been with – many of them inexperienced – Sehee was obviously a good kisser. He smirked against her lips when she pressed impossibly closer to him, and the loud moan he managed to wrench out of her when he pushed two fingers into her was incredibly satisfying.  
  
Sehee was soon reduced to a sobbing, mewling mess as she fucked herself down on his fingers, her head arching backwards to give him full access to her neck. He nibbled on the skin at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, leaving a small bruise there which would definitely be noticeable, what with her choice of clothes these days.  
  
As surprising as it might sound, this was the first time he had ever left a mark on the girl he slept with. It was probably a perverse thought, but Jongin wanted to let the world know that Sehee was _his_. It didn’t matter if they judged their actions.  
  
And then Sehee was already tugging Jongin’s pants off, their kisses turning open-mouthed, and her hot breaths filled his senses. He allowed Sehee to do whatever she pleased, remembering how upset she’d been with her mother earlier, how he wanted to make her happy. Jongin was soon divested of his bottom, never really letting Sehee’s lips leave his.  
  
By the time he realised it, Sehee had already reached into the drawer of her bedside table, fishing out a condom packet and tearing it open while Jongin continued mouthing at her breast, leaving mark after mark on her supple skin. He lolled his head backwards when Sehee wrapped her slender fingers around his cock, lips parted in perfect pleasure.  
  
Sehee pressed her cheek against his and laughed breathlessly into his ear. “That’s not a very flattering look for you, Kim Jongin,” she teased, one hand reaching behind herself to pull her long locks aside while the other expertly rolled the condom on for him.  
  
Jongin grinned back, his hands resting on the prominence of her hips, feeling her tremble under his touch. “You should be grateful that you’re the only one who can witness this from now on.”  
  
Sehee laughed again as she climbed into his lap, pressing her breasts against his chest. It was amazing and scary at the same time, how she knew what exactly would turn him on even more. As if his cock wasn’t already throbbing painfully with want. Then again, Jongin had learned by now, how fucking huge of a tease Sehee was.  
  
He rightly gasped when Sehee leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe. “Shut up and fuck me already.”  
  
Jongin wasn’t even given the opportunity to respond. By the time he was able to think of something to say, Sehee was already sinking herself down on his cock in one fluid motion, effectively ridding Jongin of all forms of coherent thoughts.  
  
Too afraid to let her slip out of his hold, Jongin wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held tight, allowing just enough room for her to bounce herself in his lap. The way her muscular walls were clamping down on him was making him see white, her warmth fully appreciable even through the layer of latex surrounding his cock. Again, Jongin has had sex with quite a number of girls, but unlike Sehee, none of them made him truly invest his focus on making them happy. He wondered what had changed along the way.  
  
“Thinking too much,” Sehee suddenly murmured against his cheek, her breath hot on his already heated skin. Sehee surprised him further when she pushed him backwards so that he was lying on his back, and the way his cock slid deeper into her made both of them moan in tandem.  
  
Jongin couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the view. Sehee had her palms flat against Jongin’s sweat-slicked chest, head thrown back in ecstasy as she continued to ride his cock, her ample breasts bouncing with every motion. At least she was bold enough to take charge, and Jongin loved that about her.  
  
He knew she was close when her movements began to turn erratic, as was the way he was thrusting up to meet her hips. Jongin took the opportunity to bring Sehee down for another kiss, nibbling gently on her lips and licking at the insides of her mouth. One of his hand reached between their connected bodies and rubbed at her clit, making Sehee moan continuously against his mouth.  
  
Their kisses turned open-mouthed and incredibly messy as the height of their orgasm rapidly approached. With a couple more upward thrusts, the tightly-wound coil in the pit of Jongin’s stomach snapped, and Jongin found himself coming with a loud groan, his arms still wrapped around Sehee to keep her close.  
  
Her orgasm hit her soon after, making her arch her head backwards in unadulterated pleasure, exposing the alluring column of her neck. Jongin nibbled at her skin languidly as the haze of their orgasm slowly faded away. Sehee laughed breathlessly against his lips, and with another brief kiss, she rolled off him and pillowed her head on his chest instead.  
  
Jongin was never one who was fascinated by the idea of cuddling after sex, but right now, he didn’t think he would mind it at all. There was a satisfied smile on his face as he threaded his fingers through Sehee’s long locks, savouring the softness of it.  
  
Sehee curled up closer to him. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” she admitted, and Jongin raised his head to look at her, surprised by the sudden confession and the pinkness dusting her cheeks. It was an attractive colour. “Do you know how much of a fucking tease you are?”  
  
Her words startled a laugh out of Jongin. “I could say the same about you, you know.”  
  
There was a casual roll of her shoulders from his peripheral vision. “I guess we’re even, then.”  
  
“Maybe,” he said vaguely, then reality hit him hard and fast and Jongin groaned involuntarily. “That aside, though, our parents are going to _kill_ us if they found out.”  
  
Sehee didn’t stiffen next to him as he had expected her to. Instead, she pulled herself out of his arms and straddled his stomach, and fuck, Jongin found himself getting turned on again, with the way her hair draped down her breasts, showing so little of what’s beneath.  
  
“We’ll have to work on not letting them know, then.”  
  
Jongin was only too eager to agree with her suggestion.  
  
 

..｡.:*:.｡..｡.:*:.｡..

“Wow, you two seem to have bonded really quickly while we were gone.”  
  
Both Jongin and Sehee looked up from the book they were reading together, acting as natural as they possibly could, when the voice of Sehee’s father came from the doorway. Sehee smiled up at the man, but didn’t even bother moving from her very comfortable position. She had turned Jongin’s shoulder into her headrest for the past half an hour.  
  
“Hi, dad.” Sehee greeted cheerfully, just as Jongin’s mother walked into the house after her new husband. “Jongin and I figured that since we have no way out of this stepsibling business, we might as well make the most of it.”  
  
Jongin nodded enthusiastically next to her, flashing the most convincing smile he could muster. “Yeah, I’ve always wanted a younger sister to dote on.”  
  
There was something akin to distrust in his mother’s eyes, especially after she caught sight of Sehee’s arms around Jongin’s waist, but they tried hard not to fidget under her scrutiny.  
  
Jongin didn’t know if she bought their act, but he did relax a little when his mother spoke up next. “You’ve never told me that before.”  
  
He shrugged carelessly, feigning nonchalance. “It’s a difficult subject to broach.”  
  
Thankfully, his new stepfather came to their rescue, linking his arms with Jongin’s mother before pulling her upstairs. “We shouldn’t disturb their bonding time, dear. Let’s go upstairs.” There was another moment of silence and the slight narrowing of her eyes, but in the end, Jongin’s mother complied with her husband’s request and walked away.  
  
When they were out of sight and out of earshot, Sehee slumped into Jongin’s side, muffling her laughter in his shirt. Jongin couldn’t help smiling at her expressions, and wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders, pulling her closer to him.  
  
This was going to stay as their dirty little secret for a while.  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
